Kingdom Heart
by jiji yunjae daugther
Summary: Perjodohan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tak dilandasi cinta, akankah cinta itu tumbuh disalam hati mereka? YunJae  main  HyunMin  HyunjoongXJungmin  MinKyu  ChangminXKyuhyun  pliss review author baru. chap 1 up
1. Chapter 1

Anneyong haseyo! #bungkuk2# Jung Jiyool imnida, but you can call me Jiji or Ji ^^.

Ini adalah ff pertama Ji jadi mohon kritik, saran dan lainya ya? :)

Selamat baca!

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Kingdom Heart<strong>

**Author : Jung Jiyool**

**Pairing : YunJae (Main), HyunMin (Slight), MinKyu (Slight)**

**Gener : Family, drama, romance, Traditional Kingdom south korean and moderen Kingdom**

**Warning! Don't like Don't Read and don't be silent reader ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1 Pengenalan Tokoh<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Jaejoong 19<strong>** tahun**

Pangeran ke dua ShinKi Kingdom.

Sangat suka makan permen karet dan memasak.

Jaejoong sangat suka dipanggil Joongie.

Sifat Jaejoong tuh ceria, ramah dan agak kekanakan, karena sifatnya itulah ia dekat dengan rakyat-rakyat kecil, ia disayangi oleh semua rakyat ShinKi.

* * *

><p><strong>Jung Yunho<strong> **20 tahun**

Pangeran pertama DongBang Kingdom.

Benci anak kecil.

Sangat suka gunta-ganti pacar.

Selalu bersikap sopan dan santun jika menyangkut pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Hyun Joong 22<strong>** tahun**

Kakak Jaejoong yang amat overprotective pada Jaejoong.

Seorang namja tampan yang gentle.

Tak terlalu menyukai Yunho karena mengganggap Yunho yang Playboy tak pantas dengan adiknya yang polos dan 'sedikit' iseng

Menyukai seorang pelayan istana bernama Park JungMin anak dari, Park ahjusshi yang menjabat sebagai ketua pelayan

* * *

><p><strong>Shim Changmin 18 tahun<strong>

Adik bungsu Yunho dan sekaligus pangeran ke dua Dongbang Kingdom.

Sangat suka makan dan isengnya minta ampun hingga dijuluki Evil Magnae.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Cho Kyuhyun, adik sepupu Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong.

Hobby manggil Jaejoong dengaan sebutan Noona (Kakak Perempuan) 

* * *

><p><strong>Park JungMin 21 Tahun<strong>

Anak dari kepala pelayan Park.

Seorang namja cantik yang anggun dan baik hati.

JungMin mengganggap Jaejoong sebaik adiknya sendiri, ia menyanyangi Jaejoong dan tak ingin 'Joongie kecilnya' itu terluka.

Mencintai Hyun Joong namun berusaha memendam perasaanya pada Hyun Joong karena ia merasa tak pantas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cho Kyuhyun 17 Tahun<strong>

Adik sepupu Jaejoong yang terkenal sebagai 'suami' dari PSPnya saking ia tak pernah lepas dari PSP itu.

Seorang Magnae evil yang luar biasa evilnya walaupun tak bisa menandingi ke evilan Changmin.

Benci sesuatu yang manis. 

* * *

><p><strong>Jung Jiyool 15 tahun<strong>

Adik sepupu Yunho dan Changmin.

Seorang Fujoshi akut.

Cerewet dan suka menjodoh-jodohkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>Summary ;<p>

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, selain karena untuk membuat jalianan kerajaan mereka semakin baik, mereka memang sudah dijodohkan dari kecil.

Kehidupan Cinta mereka yang tak mulus karena banyak hambatan, salah satunya dari seorang yeojya gatel minta digaruk pake sikat besi bernama Go Ahra yang cantiknya tuh oplas (mian, author sensi nih kalo nyangkut tuh yeojya).

Selain dari yeojya getel itu cinta mereka pun terhambat oleh ego masing-masing yang tinggi. Mereka sangat sulit untuk mengungkapakan perasaan mereka masing-masing pada satu sama lainya.

* * *

><p>kalo yang pengen lanjut silahkan review ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yups, Jiji disini bawa chap 2 Kingdom Heart nih, update cepet ceritanya hehe oya ada yang mau jadi tokoh di ffn ini? biar Ji Punya temen Fujoshi hehe ^^ balesan Review ada setelah Fic ini selesai ^^ gomawo karena udah review  
>^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Kingdom Heart<strong>

**Author : Jung Jiyool**

**Pairing : YunJae (Main), HyunMin (Slight), MinKyu (Slight)**

**Gener : Family, drama, romance, Traditional Kingdom south korean and moderen Kingdom**

**Warning! Don't like Don't Read and don't be silent reader ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2 (Perjodohan)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>At ShinKi Kingdom<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kya, JungMin Hyung! Bantu Joongie! Hyunnie Hyung mau nyerang Joongie!" Jaejoong terus berlari kearah<br>JungMin Yang sedang merapikan kamar tidur Jaejoong, ia kini sedang kejar-kejaran dengan kakak satu-satunya Kim HyunJoong.

"Joongie, awas kau ya! kemari!" Hyun Joong terus mengejar Jaejoong yang berlari minta bantuan pada JungMin.

"Ya! Jika Hyung mau menggelitiki Joongie! Joongie bakal bongkar rahasia Hyung!" Ancam Jaejoong yang kini berada dibelakang JungMin.

Seketika Hyun Joong diam ketika ia mendengar Jaejoong akan membongkar rahasianya.

"Andwe! Jika Joongie bongkar rahasia hyung, hyung pastiin joongie gak akan bisa makan permen karet lagi, selamanya!" Tak ingin kalah dengan Jaejoong, Hyun Joongpun ikut mengancam Jaejoong.

"Silahkan aja lagian, persediaan permen karet Joongie udah diamanin ketempat yang aman, wee" Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hyun joong.

Hyun segera ingin menangkap Jaejoong namun sempat terhenti ketika Jaejoong berteriak.

"JungMin Hyung! Hyunnie hyung S..hmp hmphh hmpphnn" Saat akan mengatakan kata-kata 'terlarang' Hyun Joong dengan kecepatan kilat segera membekap bibir plump Jaejoong.

JungMin yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat tingkah laku kekakanakan dua pangeran yang di urusnya memiringkan kepalanya, ia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Pangeran Hyun Joong, Pangeran Joongie?" Tanya polos JungMin.

Hyun Joong langsung memberi deathglear terbaiknya pada adiknya yang 'sedikit' iseng itu.

"Hmmmpph.. hmppmm"Jaejoong berusaha berbicara dengan mulut yang masih dibekap oleh Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong kembali memberi deathglear pada Jaejoong yang seakan mengatakan 'Jika-kau-memberi-tahu-jungmin-kau-akan-menyesal', Jaejoong memberi tatapan memelas pada hyungnya itu.

Jungmin mempoutkan bibirnyalucu karena merasa kesal Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong tak menjawab pertanyaanya.

Hyun Joong yang melihat adegan 'seksi' itu mau tak mau langsung melepaskan bekapanya dimulut jaejoong, ia segera menengadahkan kepalanya berusaha agar darah tak mengucur dari hidungnya.

Jajoong cekikikan, JungMin makin mempout bibirnya dengan imut kesan anggunya selama ini langsung tergantikan dengan keimutanya.

"Pangeran Joongie kenapa sih?" Tanya JungMin.

"Ah.. heheh tidak kok oya tadi joongie mau bilang kalo tadi Hyuunie hyung bilang kalo Jungmin Hyung cantik!" Ucap Jaejoong sembari berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Blush.

Wajah JungMin langsung memerah mendengar hal itu.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong! Aku akan membuang semua permen karetmu!" Gelegar Hyun Joong yang kini wajahnyapun ikut memerah.

Jaejoong yang sudah berada agak jauh dari kamarnya langsung cekikikan hebat, ia terus berlari namun ketika belokan di dekat tangga istana ia menabrak sesuatu.

Bruk...

Jaejoong terjatuh dengan pantatnya lebih dulu yang 'mencium' tanah.

"appo.." Ringisnya.

"Ya jika jalan kau harusnya lihat-lihat!" Sentak si penabrak dengan suara bassnya.

"Harusnya aku yang marah-marah seperti itu! bukanay kau!" Mata Jaejoong memerah karena marah dan sakit di pantatnya.

"Cih kau tak tahu siapa aku ya?Aku adalah.."Kata-kata si penabrak itu terpotong oleh ucapan Hyun Joong.

"Seorang pangeran DongBang, putra pertama sekaligus pewaris utama DongBang kingdom juga orang yang egois dan seorang playboy yang menyebalkan, bagaimana ya jika rakyat tahu bahwa sifatmu seperti ini, sifat seorang yang akan memimpin mereka kelak seperti sikap seorang rakyat jelata.." Ucap dingin Hyun Joong.

JungMin yang juga ada disana langsung saja membantu Jaejoong.

"Anda tak apa-apa pangeran Joongie?" Tanya JungMin khawatir.

"Huft appo.." ringis Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya Apa yang kau lakukan pada pangeran Joongie hah?" Sentak JungMin marah pada Si penabrak yang ternyata adalah Yunho.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darimu!" Yunho mendeathglear JungMin.

"Cih aku tak percaya bahwa appa dan umma mau menjodohkan adiku dengan laki-laki brengssek sepertimu!" Cibir HyunJoong.

"MWO?" Teriak Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Menjodohkan? menjodohkan Joongie dengan namja seperti dia ini? Huwe Joongie gak mau.." Teriak Jaejoong sambil memeluk JungMin.

"Ya memangnya siapa yang mau dijodohkan dengan anak kecil sepertimu ha?" Bentak Yunho kesal.

Jaejoong langsung mengkerut (?) mendengar bentakan Yunho, mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca sekarang seblum akhirnya...

"HUWA...Hiks hiks hiks.. " Jaejoong menangis, benar deh ia tak kuat jika harus dibentak seperti itu.

JungMin memberi deathglear terbaiknya pada Yunho yang sama-sekali tak berpengaruh.

Hyun Joong menatap tajam Yunho dengan pandangan sangar.

JungMin berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Jangan membentak Jaejoong seperti itu!" Peringat Hyun Joong.

Yunho hanya diam saja ia sebenarnya merasa bersalah entah kenapa saat melihat air mata Jaejoong yang tumpah ia merasa sangat bersalah, ia ingin menghapus airmata itu dari mata indah Jaejoong.

'Eh apa yang barusan aku pikirkan?' Yunho terlihat terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja ia pikirkan itu.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Yunho berjalan melewati JungMin, Hyun Joong dan juga Jaejoong yang masih menangis.

Setelah Yunho berlalu Hyun Joong segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan JungMin.

"Sudah Joongie jangan terus menangis ya?" bujuk JungMin pada Jaejoong sambil mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata belonya.

"Bawa Jaejoong kekamarnya, dan tenangkan dia." Ucap Hyun Joong sambil mengecup puncak kepla Jaejoong dan membisikan sesuatu.

JungMin mengerti dan segera membawa Jaejoong kekamarnya.

Setelah melihat JJaejoong dan JungMin meninggalkanay Hyun Joong segera berjajalan berlainan arah dengan JungMin dan Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>"Appa, Umma aku tak ingin Jaejoong dijodohkan dengan orang seperti Yunho itu," Ucap Hyun Joong To The Point pada kedua orangtuanay yang sedang meminum teh di halaman belakang istana.<p>

Kim KangIn dan Kim Leeteuk menatap anaknya dengan pandanagn heran.

"Memangnya kenapa saya?" Tanya Leeteuk pada anak tertuanya itu.

"Aku tak ingin Joongie menderita karena harus bersama orang yang tak ia cintai" Sedikit berbohong dari hal yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Yang sebenarnya ingin ia ucapkan adalah,_ 'Aku tak ingin Joongie menikah dengan orang brengsek seperti Yunho'_, ya kurang lebih seperti itulah.

"Lama-kelamaan Jaejoong akan mencintai Yunho, karena cintai itu melalui proses," Ucap KangIn dengan santainya.

"Tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Hyunnie, kau taukan soal _masalah'itu' ?_" Leeteuk memotong sambil menatap anaknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ck, terserah kalian, tapi jika Joongie menderita aku tak akan segan-segan untuk langsung membuat Yunho babak belur" Hyun Joong segera meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya dengan langkah yang marah.

KangIn dan Leeteuk yang melihat hal itu hanya menggelangkan kepalanya.

'Brother complex'

Itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

* * *

><p>Kamar Jaejoong<p>

* * *

><p>Terlihat Jaejoong telah tertidur, JungMin mengusap sayang pangeran yang telah berteman denganya saat ia berumur 7 tahun.<p>

"Aku harap, kau akan bahagia Joongie-ya.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hyun Joong yang baru saja masuk tersenyum melihat JungMin begitu menyayangi adiknya itu.

Hyun Joong menghampiri JungMin dan menyentuh bahu JungMin, JungMin menoleh dan melihat tatapan sayang seorang hyung pada Dongsaeng saat Hyun Joong melihat Jaejoong.

"Ia terlihat seperti malaikat.." Pernyataan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hyun Joong.

JungMin mengangguk karena memang itu kenyataanya.

* * *

><p>Other Side<p>

* * *

><p>"Umma, bangunlah aku telah mengabulkan hal yang Umma inginkan, jadi kumohon bangunlah" Seorang Namja terlihat sedang menggenggam tangan seorang namja cantik yang 'tertidur' dengan damainya,.<p>

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Review ^^<p> 


End file.
